


命中注定

by swallowdrunk



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowdrunk/pseuds/swallowdrunk
Summary: When V lost her memory
Relationships: Female V/Judy Alvarez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	命中注定

也不知在黑暗中究竟沉睡了多久。  
红色光波在黑幕上跳动，须臾之间视野被彻底侵占，朱迪一把推开米丝蒂通灵屋的门，脖子上挂着的设备还在晃动。  
“V在哪？”之后她深呼吸，缓和语气，朱迪轻轻关上了门，“她……她怎么样了？”  
米丝蒂抬头看了一眼，眼神忧悒：“在里面，我带你去吧，”她离开椅子，在通往维克多诊所的门前站了会儿，声音附带不安，“她的情况，不太好。”  
朱迪定定地站在原地，各式情绪在她的胸膛底下炸开，或紧张，或生气，或自责，或难过。她跟着米丝蒂，自动驾驶，照直开。

有一股钻心的痛剖开皮肉，袒露了埋藏最深的情绪。那通没有后续的电话引来朱迪·阿尔瓦雷兹小姐，当时她正在丽姿酒吧的地下室里同超梦原片打交道，忽然一通电话，来电人显示是V，接通后却听不到任何声响，朱迪一阵心慌，连忙断开与超梦的连接，朝心爱的人大声呼唤。可声声如入泥沼，半点回应也无，电话自动挂断，一则陌生号码的接入阻止了她再次拨通的冲动。  
号码的主人自称米丝蒂，是V的好友，朱迪也从V那里听过这个名字，冷静不少。米丝蒂告诉她，V脑子里的生物芯片再度发作，突然晕倒，已经送到维克多义体诊所这里。  
说到这里的时候，米丝蒂沉默了一下，朱迪察觉到她还还有话要说，可她难以催促。丽姿酒吧外的灯光照得她眼睛发酸，惴惴不安也在她心口乱撞，她不记得自己是怎么摸上的方向盘，但她记得米丝蒂说的最后一句话：V和我说过，如果她出了事，就通知你，让你抱抱她，然后放下她。

维克多站在那里，视线沉默地落在至今都昏迷不醒的V的身上，哗啦，诊所的门打开，他应声看去，声音沙哑：“啊，你们来了。”  
米丝蒂为朱迪让开条路。一条在脑海里预想过无数次的路，朱迪没有停留太久，很快就走过去，手掌缓缓贴合爱人的脸庞，是爱抚，动作轻柔。维克多告诉她V晕得毫无征兆，可不管她怎么看，这都像是短暂地睡着了。太阳升起时她就会醒来，朱迪这么想，又咬着牙自己打碎了幻想，她怔怔地看向维克多，问：“她还会醒来吗？”  
“啊……”维克多拖长了声音，似在措辞，他在脑海里搜刮了许多词汇，一条完整的句子却在出口前倏地崩碎，他在朱迪的眼睛里看到了一股柔弱的坚毅，这使他再度陷入沉默。  
“告诉我吧，”朱迪的语调是无比的苦涩，她的目光已经回到V的身上，手指慢慢填满爱人指间的空隙，垂下的头发遮住女孩的脸，使得医生看不见她的神情，只能听见她的声音，“……求你了”  
维克多叹了口气。  
“她会醒来的，你不用担心，”朱迪知道，她最不想听却不得不听的“但是”要来了，“但是她会失去很多记忆，生物芯片的印迹正在逐渐覆盖那些本属于她的……也就是说，她可能会忘了你。”

“你不留下来吗？”  
是米丝蒂的声音，朱迪停住脚步，在通灵小屋的门前。  
朱迪：不了。我是说，丽姿那边，还有很多事情都在等着我。  
米丝蒂突然道：你现在很生气，对不对？  
朱迪：啊，谁告诉你我现在很生气的，我只是……  
米丝蒂：那你为什么不留下来陪她？在她醒过来的时候告诉她，你们曾经无比相爱。  
朱迪：你说的情况我是考虑过，但是如你所见，我放弃了。  
米丝蒂：你为什么要放弃？你不想让她爱你吗？  
朱迪：听着，姑娘，我非常爱V，一如她非常爱我。但感情这事…操，我不想通过那种方式让她再度爱我，这不是我想要的感情，你明白吗？  
米丝蒂：我明白，这是灵魂与肉体的问题，可是……  
朱迪：没有可是了，姑娘，行，我告诉你，我现在是很愤怒，愤怒到我已经没办法和她共处一室了，但同时我也知道我的愤怒非常的无厘头，所以我选择离开，以免忍不住会发泄怒火。  
米丝蒂不再说话，她望着朱迪，朱迪望着外面。  
朱迪：……抱歉，刚刚是我语气过激了。你还记得她的那句话吗？  
米丝蒂：抱抱她。  
朱迪：再放下她。  
米丝蒂：我知道了……那她醒了的话需要我通知你吗？  
朱迪沉默了好久。  
好久之后，她翕动着嘴唇，生怕一个不留神，那些被压抑的悲伤就会从她的唇缝流出：  
“不需要。不要告诉我。谢谢你，米丝蒂。”

朱迪在方向盘上趴了很久，很久后，她才抬起头，对着玻璃抹掉脸上的黑色痕迹，她吸一吸鼻子，脚踩油门，车子发动起来，带出阵阵悲鸣，半天后仍在原地，抽搐不动。  
应该是发动机坏了，朱迪疲惫地想，连你也欺负我。  
最后车子成功启动，轮胎辗轧公路。她漫无方向地在城市游荡，先是路过了V的家，没有下车；之后路过了丽姿酒吧，也没有下车；最后路过了自己的家，仍然没有下车。她踩住油门后就没有松开，心里隐隐约约有一个目的地，朱迪就这样一路开到了拉古纳湾沉没的地点，那杯加奶咖啡静静伫立。她终于下了车，脚底刚沾到地面，立时软下，她委顿在地，失声痛哭起来。

一周后。  
丽塔从苏西的办公室出来，带着事情通知了酒吧里的每一个莫克斯妹子，最后临到地下室门前，她踌躇许久，最终还是决定开门，迎接了满地的速食便当与速溶咖啡。  
她们的超梦编辑师正在后方的屋子里调整机器，听到门口的动静后连头也不抬一下，只是机械地重复着话语：“原片放左手边，需要调整的放右手边，我会挨个编辑的，不用担心。”  
朱迪这几天像是在地下室扎了根。丽塔避开地上的垃圾，往里面走。连家也不回，天天连轴转，这周的工作量都快抵得上她一整年的了，事有反常必有妖，但不管我们怎么问她都不理会。丽塔靠在边上，抱着双臂看朱迪，朱迪瘦了很多，几乎能看到骨头了，脸上也没什么血色，苍白得跟要死了一样。  
“你是没听清还是怎么，留在这里干嘛？”朱迪没好气地瞥她一眼，手上动作不停。  
“我是来通知你的，朱迪，你的状态真的很差，该出去走走了。”  
“这就是你的通知？那好，我知道了，谢谢你，请出去。”  
“唉，”丽塔叹气，“不是。我要告诉你的是最近帮里有个妹子被虎爪的欺负了，苏西已经联系中间人对虎爪进行打击报复，最近可能还会和他们发生摩擦，甚至火并，我是来让你注意安全的。”  
“苏西为什么要找中间人？我们自己不就可以了吗？”朱迪皱皱眉，转过头看她。  
“她很谨慎，担心虎爪是借题发挥好成功向我们发难，让雇佣兵去对付虎爪最保险，既能成功打击报复，还能再稳妥一波，估计苏西也是这么想的吧。”  
朱迪浑身抽搐了一下。  
“还有别的事吗？”  
丽塔听得出来她声音在颤抖，但没有心思追究下去，或许逼一逼就能知道朱迪这几天要死要活的原因，但是。丽塔耸耸肩，说：“没了。我这就走。”

朱迪看了看手机，又看了看外面，扭扭街光景可人，红灯粉灯交相辉映，人来人往，川流不息，而她已经连续七天没有呼吸到这种不算清新的清新空气了，一时间有些恍然。没过多久她就打开车门，下了车，摸出一根烟，咬在嘴里，手指抚摸火机。  
这回没有人给她点火了。  
火星在眼底闪烁，一团烟雾腾出。  
她还是没忍住置身事外，当天就找丽塔问了个清楚，比如苏西找了哪个中间人，以及那几个虎爪帮人的位置。朱迪在出门前照了这几天来的第一次镜子，她疲惫地看着疲惫的自己疲惫地看着自己，她洗了脸，化了妆，离开了那暗无天日的小地下室。事实证明，无穷无尽的工作无法抑制她的悲伤与自我。朱迪开车，孤注一掷地赌上一把。  
她赌V会接了莫克斯的委托，并且会出现在这里。就像当初V完成了无数NCPD的外包任务，只为了让宪章街和萨特街不那么危险。  
朱迪用食指和中指夹住烟，盯着扭扭街的某处光景走神。  
她不一定会来。朱迪无比沮丧地想着。第一她能不能接到都是个问题，第二她会不会立马来也是个问题，第三，我甚至不知道她有没有醒过来，米丝蒂确实没有告诉她V近期的情况，朱迪也没有去问，即便她知道她现在是多么的想念她。  
如果她今天没有出现。朱迪想。那我就离开这里好了。

突然有人拍打她的右肩，朱迪猛地往右看，一扫却没发现有任何人，只是一些过客，心里登时空了一茬，一股蛮不讲理的怒火涌了上来，她愤然扭头往左看要辱骂那个无聊至极的人，话语却在开口前化作阵阵烟的雾。  
那个被喷了满脸烟雾的人一连呛了好几口，还挥一挥手，小小地骂了一声。  
半边倒的红发，先进的歧路司，脸颊上的义体纹路，还有披在肩上的外套。那张脸从眼睛开始一直到嘴巴，就算化成灰朱迪也不会忘，“我其实是想和你打声招呼的。”熟悉的声音，熟悉的口吻，朱迪半是酸楚半是释然地看着这个女人，全然忘记了还在澎湃的怒火：  
她是V。

“所以，你想说什么？”  
“我是想说，”V摸了摸鼻子，往旁边看，似是有点心虚，“我好像在哪里见过你，姐姐。”  
看来那个义体医生没有骗我。朱迪面无表情地盯着V的那张脸。她至少记得了一些，但是毫不留情地忘记了我。半天后朱迪还是没忍住吸了吸鼻子：“是吗？我们见过？”  
“那也可能是我记错了吧。”V打个哈哈含糊过去，讪讪地刮刮脸，随后直直看向朱迪的眼睛，“你很漂亮。”  
“嗯，”朱迪有点想笑，“然后呢？”  
“这里一会儿会发生交火，我，希望你不会受到波及，嗯……”  
还是接了委托。朱迪嘴角一斜。我就知道。  
“你为什么要告诉我这个？”  
V在她的目光里咧嘴一笑：“因为我不希望你受伤，至于其他人，我对他们没有感觉，如果你觉得这是偏见，那就当这是偏见吧！”  
“那……”朱迪抽了口烟，挡住了后半段的你还记得我吗，她靠在边上，往上吐气，“祝你好运咯？你也别受伤，好吗？”  
“我很强的。”V有板有眼地跟她说，“虽然很多事情都不记得了，但是我很强，我知道。”  
“你失忆了？”  
“或者说是失去了一段记忆吧，我总觉得我忘记了什么很重要的事情。”  
“这话，”朱迪在白烟里悄悄地观察这位女雇佣兵，对于这种自来熟的行为啼笑皆非，“你跟我说？”  
“不可以吗？”V眨眨眼，“你要是不想听我就不说了。我待会儿就要进去找人算账，你可以先回你的车子上去，那里至少比这里安全。”  
“你刚刚一直都在看我？”不然怎么会知道那是我的车。朱迪的眼皮一跳。  
“是啊，”V丝毫没有避讳，两手插兜，“我刚刚一直都看着你，你太漂亮了，我对于像你这样可爱又美丽的姐姐丝毫没有抵抗力。”  
“好了好了，打住吧，你不是要干活吗，那就别拖着了，去吧。”

V忽然嘿嘿一笑，侧过头往里面看，她那半张高抬起来的侧脸意气风发，犹有那种天大地二我老三的狂野与自信。  
朱迪没有看她太久，很快就转身，往车子走，她又一连抽了几口，夹着烟，拉开门，后边传来高高的一声：  
“姐姐，能留个联系方式吗？”  
朱迪还是没忍住笑出声，烟雾线条也随肩头震颤摇摆。她果然不记得那些。自己的通讯方式就在V的通讯列表里留着，只要她想，就能打电话过来。  
朱迪抽了最后一口，白烟尽数覆盖面庞，烟头火星明明灭灭断送于脚底发力，她上了车，关了门，遥遥地对外面大喊一声：  
“要是你活下来还找到我，我就给你！”  
这一声喊出了她全身的气力，压在她身上数日的悲痛与压抑连夜跑路，朱迪感觉自己总算能大口呼吸了，浑身上下的每一处关节都在剧烈地颤抖，连同她的情绪一起波动，甚至无法控制手指的颤抖。  
朱迪看着V潇洒的背影消失在视野，狠狠地吸了下鼻子，便逃也似的离开了扭扭街这块是非之地。

她又回到了丽姿酒吧的地下室里。  
米丝蒂接了电话。  
朱迪：嗨，你好  
米丝蒂：我记得你，你是V的爱人，朱迪，对吗？  
朱迪：嘿，别那么说……  
米丝蒂：好吧，既然你打电话过来了，是想知道什么吗？  
朱迪：V她…最近怎么样？  
米丝蒂：她很好，三天前就恢复过来了，记忆确实有受到损伤，但会留存模糊印象，战斗本能倒是都没有忘，自保没问题的。  
朱迪：谢谢你照顾她，我……我临阵脱逃了，我当时太害怕了。  
米丝蒂：我理解你，所以没关系，你并没有彻底离开她，我有收到你送过来的东西，留名都是J.A，对不对？  
朱迪：我还以为……算了，我还以为你会收不到那些  
米丝蒂：你，你突然打电话过来，是不是见到V了？  
朱迪：是啊，我见到她了，在扭扭街。  
米丝蒂：朱迪，你要相信V，她去扭扭街肯定是有任务，不是寻欢作乐去的  
朱迪：嗯？哈，这我知道的  
米丝蒂：那你是？  
朱迪：她一见面就跟我说她看了我很久，你懂吗，当初我和她刚见面，是在丽姿酒吧，她来找小艾，结果一直盯着吧台的我，最后超梦结束，她还问我能不能再见面，我是想问……她真的失忆了吗？  
米丝蒂：这，我也不好说，但是  
朱迪：但是？  
米丝蒂：你是知道的，朱迪，有些人注定会分道扬镳，有些人会注定阴阳两隔，但也有些人……注定会相爱。  
米丝蒂：哪怕今天你们只是初次相遇，V只要看到你，就仍然会爱上你，只要你们两个人的命运交汇，有些事情就注定会发生。  
朱迪：我明白了，米丝蒂，谢谢你，真的，谢谢你。

电话刚断，地下室的门便再度打开，来的人还是丽塔，朱迪不意外，她平静地看着她，精神状态显然好了很多。  
丽塔挑挑眉，手指向更后面的门：“有人来找你，对，没错，就是那个几百年都没见到的雇佣兵，她怎么回事，怎么搞得跟不认识你了一样，半天了连你名字都磕碜不出来，你要见她吗？”  
朱迪忽然埋下了头，在重重机器的拥抱下深深地埋下头，她止不住地颤抖，所有的关节都仿佛在跳舞，情绪乱哄哄地闹她，没完没了了。丽塔没看出所以然，只是疑惑，小心翼翼地问她：“你没事吧，朱迪？”  
她走上前，轻轻地拍了拍朱迪的背：“要是她欺负你了我们可以帮你打回去？”  
丽塔似乎听到了朱迪的回应，她低下头，侧耳聆听，只听声音在嘴唇的翕动下支离破碎，却又被某种狂烈的情绪串起，清晰又梦幻地传进丽塔的耳朵里：

“……好开心……”


End file.
